


Hanahaki Disease

by LostUnknownConfused



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 02:56:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15572151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostUnknownConfused/pseuds/LostUnknownConfused
Summary: Sam falls in love with Gabriel yet tries to hide it, but fails only 3 days after when Castiel finds a bloody rose in the motel bathroom





	Hanahaki Disease

Sam pulled another Rose flower from his mouth and sighed sadly as he sat in a bathroom that is connected to the motel he is staying in at the moment.   
"Sam, are you okay?" A ruff voice called from the other side of the door. 

Sam quickly threw the rose in the trash can beside him before getting up and opening the door.   
"Yeah sorry, I'm just not feeling good" He said and walked out. 

Castiel nodded before he walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind Sam.   
Dean eyed Sam as he set down. "Sammy what is going on with you" He asked worryingly. 

Sam shook his head. "Nothing, like I said I'm just not feeling good". Dean shoot his head.   
"Cut the BS Sam, I'm your brother, and it's my job to protect you, so what the hell is going on with you" Dean said annoyed. 

Sam sighed and shook his head "it's nothing Dean" He said again.   
"Tell me now or I will go in there while Cas is trying to make that damn spell and look in every single corner" Dean said angrily. 

Before Sam could make another excuse Castiel walked out of the bathroom looking at his hand.   
Sams eyes followed Castiels and saw a rose in it with a splotch of blood on it that Sam didn't notice. 

Sams eyes widened at Castiels discovery and quickly looked at Dean seeing his their expressions matched before he looked down at the table. 

"Sam, is that why you haven't been feeling good" Dean said slowly before looking at Sam again.   
Sam nodded in embarrassment. "Who's the lucky lady" Dean said trying to lighten the mood

There was a flutter of wings before Gabriel appeared near Castiel. He looked at the rose in Castiels hand, studying it.   
Sam broke out in a coughing fit as his throat started to hurt again. Dean immediately stood up and went to his brothers side. 

Sam pulled another rose out of his mouth with more splotches of blood on it.   
Dean pulled the trash can at the end of the table up to Sam before standing up again. 

Sam continued couching up more flowers as the hunter walked up to the two angles.  
"What the hell in wrong with my brother Gabe" Dean asked the archangel. 

Gabriel looked at Dean and sighed. "He's in love, but it has to be one of the three of us because the disease doesn't make you cough that violently unless his love is near him" He explained with a hint of hope in his voice.   
"He didn't start that until you showed up Gabriel" Castiel said. 

Gabriel looked at the other angle with excitement and relief in his eyes.   
"Gabe are you okay" Dean asked with worry laced in his voice. 

"I have to go talk to Sam" Gabriel said before walking over to the chair the other hunter was in.   
Sam sighed and threw another flower into the bucket beside him. 

"Sam Winchester are you in love with me" Gabriel said happily.   
Sam jumped and looked up at the angle with wide and scared eyes before he nodded shamefully. 

"Good" Gabriel said before walking closer to Sam. "Because I'm in love with you" He said.   
Sam looked up at the archangel with surprise and hope laced in his eyes. 

"Now lets get rid of these flowers." Gabriel said before crouching down to Sams level and glancing between the hunters eyes and lips.   
"Can I.." Gabriel dragged off, asking for Sams consent to kiss him

Sam didn't nod but put his hand on the back of Gabriels head and pulled him forward, connecting their lips.   
There were no sparks flying, yet there was love being sensed by both the archangel and the hunter. 

Dean and Castiel looked at both their siblings in surprise before looking at each other.   
Gabriel pushed back at Sam a lips before pulling back a little, making Sams lips follow. 

Dean cleared his throat before the two pulled apart looking at each other with a smile plastered on their lips.   
"Well I guess this could be a good time to say that me and Cas over here are a thing" Dean said in a playful voice. 

Sam and Gabriel looked at the two standing across the room before they looked back I each other and Sam laugh while Gabriel sighed.   
"You owe me 20 bucks now" Sam said to Gabriel. 

Dean and Castiel looked at each other in amusement before Castiel walked back into the bathroom to continue working on the spell.   
Dean walked to the small couch that is included in the motel room and let his brother and the angle continue doing their thineg


End file.
